


Apropos

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "Santa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apropos

Illya didn’t even try to repress his grin as he and Napoleon strode down the corridors of HQ. “Mr. Waverly will not be pleased that you ruined another suit, Napoleon. Of course, he might applaud your ingenuity at climbing up the fireplaces chimney as a means of escape.”

Illya snuck sideways glance at his partner who for once was the one covered in grime at the end of a mission. The Russian couldn’t resist such a prime opportunity to needle his fastidious and fashion-conscious partner.

“It’s only apropos that you happened to be wearing a Santa suit at the time.”


End file.
